


Bathbombs, Anxiety, and Nail Polish... and some flower crowns

by Pandawyn



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Drugs, Explicit Language, Feels, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Gay, Harm, Have a nice day, Multi, Nail Polish, Nature, References to Drugs, Self Harm, Severe Depression, Suicide, Suicide mention, Trees, and lesbian, bathbombs and anxiety, cant forget the lesbians, dear evan hansen - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, galaxy girls, how are you?, im fine, severe anxiety, sincerely three, sincerely us, so much gay, specifically black, tbh this is fun, too much feels, treebros, trolololol tags are fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandawyn/pseuds/Pandawyn
Summary: Just a series of Sincerely Us/Three and Galaxy Girls. Gay shit goes down in here... and some texting parts.





	1. Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan starts has his third week of senior year, where he meets the Murphy siblings... who smell like lavender detergent and weed.

     A rush of cool, morning air rushed into Evan's window as he opened it a crack. It was already 3 weeks into the school year, time seemed to fly by him. He pushed away his thoughts as he pushed the curtains back over the window. Evan thought about whether he'd walk or ride the bus as he slipped on a blue polo and some jeans. If he took the bus, there would be a lot of screaming and people trying to talk to him, which just wasn't his thing. If he walked, he'd probably have to listen to Jared talk aimlessly about his work experience at Lush, which was actually quite interesting.

 

     As soon as he was ready, he walked down the stairs quietly, heading to the kitchen to grab a quick meal. Maybe a granola bar? He grabbed a random one from the box of assorted granola bars and slipped on his shoes. He was about to grab his book bag when he heard a slight sigh come from the kitchen. He didn't bother to look back, he was going to walk to school, which took about 15 minutes. He slipped outside, feeling the slightly cool breeze. He had his hoodie unzipped, revealing his polo. He had a gray hoodie, one with the drawstrings to tighten the hood. He spotted Jared from across the street and rushed over. He didn't like being alone.

 

    "Well if it isn't Mr. Hansen! Decided to hear more about my Lush experience? Or have you had another panic attack about the bus?" Jared said, glancing at Evan.

 

     "Both, actually. I u-uh just wanted to uh... ya know... not socialize with too m-many p-people."

 

     Jared rolled his eyes. There was an awkward silence the rest of the way, making Evan extremely uncomfortable. As they turned onto the street the school was on, Jared stopped in his tracks once he saw two people cross to their side of the street. He smirked and walked over to them. "Well, if it isn't teenage angst and jazz band! Haven't seen you two around lately!" Jared mocked, snorting. Evan looked at them. One of them, a tall male, had long hair that reached to his shoulders, his bangs slightly covering his right eye. The girl, long hair with bangs parting in the middle of her forehead, a braid, going around the back of her hair like a crown.

 

     The male just looked at Jared with cold eyes before saying, "Fuck off, Kleinman." Jared just snorted again and opened his mouth to say something, but the girl cut him off. "Who's that?" All attention was centered on Evan. He felt his hands begin to sweat, and his face begin to burn a bright red. Jared turned to Evan.

  

    "That's Evan. Evan Hansen. A ' _friend_ ' of mine. He's walking with me today. Why do you ask? You Murphy siblings suspicious of my friend? Huh, Zoe? Connor?" He said, making air quotes when he said, friend. Zoe furrowed her brow. "Because I never thought you could actually get people to be your friend." Jared stuck out his tongue. "Let's go, Evan," Jared said finally, grabbing Evan's wrist and pushing past the Murphy siblings. Evan's hands were slightly sweaty, which made Jared cringe as he felt them. 

 

     Evan had never heard of the two siblings, but from the sound of it, they sounded quite bitter, and the Connor kid smelled like weed. He smelled  _very strongly_ of weed. Zoe, she smelled like fresh lavender detergent. Quite an odd pair of siblings, if you asked Evan. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the warmness of the school halls smack him in the face. Jared and he had homeroom together, so they kept walking as a pair. Evan rubbed his cast. Jared finally noticed it and said, "What the hell happened?" Evan jumped at the sudden question.

 

     "O-oh... I.. I uh... I f-fell.. out of a tree."  _Lies, Hansen. All lies. You know what you tried to do. You should try again, no one would care. Climb higher next time, maybe it'll break a few more bones._ He was broke from his thoughts from Jared laughing. "You fell out of a tree?! W-what are you an acorn!?" He snorted with laughter. Evan felt more nervous as they entered homeroom.  _This is going to be a long year..._


	2. Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is so fucking gay and Evan is my bi baby... and Connor is a fantastic artist. You can't tell me otherwise.

Jared sat at a desk in the second to last row, followed by Evan sitting next to him. He pushed up his glasses and looked at Evan. “So, you fell out of a tree? How did you fall out of a tree?”

“Well, actually, it was a funny story…” Jared wasn’t listening. Something else caught his attention. He stared at something around Evan, but Evan didn’t seem to notice. He noticed Connor Murphy drawing. When did Connor Murphy draw? Connor FUCKING Murphy?

What was he drawing anyway? A dick? Probably. He’s messed up. Evan was still talking. He sat up a bit to be able to see the picture. Evan thought he was only shifting in his seat.

And there he saw what Connor was drawing. “Holy fucking Christ…” he said as Evan finished. 

“W-what? I-is it t-t-that b-bad?” Evan said, picking at the hem of his shirt. Jared just nodded and stared at Connor’s paper. He was drawing Evan. What the fuck? And it ACTUALLY looked good. When was Connor Murphy good at something?

Evan finally noticed him staring at Connor so Evan glanced over his shoulder at the paper and quickly looked back. His face was bright red. Jared snickered and started laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. He wheezed and fell off his chair.

“O-oh! M-my fucking g-god! That is… that is… ps hh hh!!” He wheezed again. Evan rummaged through his bag to find his inhaler. Everyone was staring. He finally found it and gave it to Jared. Jared breathed it in and was still laughing pretty hard. Evan was completely red.

Jared clutched his seat and pulled himself off the floor. Connor had shoved the paper in his pocket once he saw Evan see it. Without a second to think about his words, Jared said to Connor, “D-dude. That is so fucking gay. Do you have a boy crush on E----” 

“Shut the fuck up, Kleinman.”

“Ooh! Is Connor embarrassed! I didn’t notice with all that hair in your face!” Jared said, grimacing. Connor stuck up his middle finger and Jared stuck his tongue out at him. Evan didn’t know what to do so he just sunk down in his chair.

After a whole homeroom of insults and fighting, the bell rang. Jared was so relieved he didn’t have that ass in his next homeroom. Evan was in Connor’s next class though, which was interesting. 

As Jared made his way through the hall, he thought about why he kept saying things were gay. For one, he was SO fucking gay. He had a crush on Evan and thought Connor was kind of cute. He was so mad that Connor was cute. The fucking psychopath was adorable, who would have thought?

Rest of the time till lunch was awfully boring. Just some more lectures about computer science techniques, which they had gone over about a million times, some weird and oddly specific details of Alexander Hamilton’s life, and some shit about fucking Shakespeare. 

Making his way down the hall, he noticed Evan coming out of the bathroom looking like he just witnessed murder. Being the good family friend he is, Jared walked over to him and said, “Ya look like ass, what’s wrong?”

“O-oh… hey Jared. I… I was just… P-panic attack that’s all..”

“Over what?” Jared stifled back a laugh. Evan sighed.

“The teacher called on me and I stood there stuttering for ten minutes straight. I was embarrassed and had a panic attack! Okay?”

Jared snorted. “Sounds awful!” Evan picked at the hem of his shirt.  
Jared looked at him and sighed, “I was joking, asshole. Lighten up a bit!” Jared’s face turned a bit pink as he saw Evan smile his dorky smile. 

“A-and uh… Evan?” Jared asked, looking at Evan. Evan looked back at him wondering if there was anything serious he had to talk about. “...I know about your crush on Zoe~!” He whispered and made kissing noises as Evan pushed him away.

“Shut up, a-asshole!” Evan said pretty loudly. Jared was surprised. He snorted and started laughing. He was laughing so he didn’t have an orgasm over how fucking cute Evan was when he was mad. 

Jared saw Connor out of the corner of his eye and nudged Evan. “Hey, Ev. Never thought I’d say this, but don’t you think Murphy is kinda cute? I mean, not as cute as you, but cute?” Evan’s face went red. 

Jared looked at him and awaited his answer. Evan caught on and said, “W-well… I-I don’t know… I mean… I… you’re gay? Wait! Then why do you pick on me for being bisexual if you’re gay!?” 

Jared snorted in laughter and almost needed his inhaler again. Evan’s face was as red as a tomato. “I mean… I guess he is kind of cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me. This took me way too long. I broke it up between yesterday night and the whole day today. I had a long, eventful fucking day jfc.


	3. Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy girls, sketching, and good, healthy food.

Zoe pushed into the lunchroom, Alana at her side, talking about teen pregnancy or some weird stuff she learned from the internet. Zoe was more focused on her phone. She was reading an article on stars. Zoe had been interested in stars since the 6th grade. Something just sparked her interest when she started doodling them on her jeans.

 

Alana waved her hand in front of Zoe’s face. “Are you even listening?” she tapped her foot, expecting an answer. Zoe looked at Alana and froze before answering.

 

“No… I was reading this cool article about---”

 

“Stars, yeah I know. What’s it about?”

 

“O-oh! It’s… uh.. About the lifespan and death of a star… it’s really cool, you should read it.”

 

“Maybe I will. Now, where do we sit…?” Alana pondered. Zoe shrugged and pointed to a lonely table in the corner. It was deserted, so it seemed good. Zoe and Alana packed each other’s lunches. It was a tradition.

 

Zoe and Alana swapped lunches to see what the other packed for them. Zoe unzipped the pack slowly, revealing her metal tins for lunch. She opened it all the way.

 

In the pack was two tins full of strawberries and kiwi slices, a snug little chocolate roll Alana baked and a sandwich. The sandwich was peanut butter banana. There was also a water bottle full of raspberry tea. “Dude. This lunch kicks ass! Thanks!” Zoe said, looking at Alana who was equally happy about her lunch.

 

Alana’s lunch consisted of two purple metal containers full of blueberries and raspberries, a little vanilla roll Zoe baked and a sandwich. The sandwich was peanut butter and jelly and cream cheese. There was also a water bottle full of strawberry lemonade with no pulp, courtesy of Zoe.

 

They began to unpack their metal containers when they heard a loud crash. They looked up from eating their fruit to see Connor and Jared yelling at the top of their lungs at each other, Evan sitting nervously in between them. Alana rolled her eyes and began to stand up. Zoe put a hand on hers and looked up at her.

 

“It’s my brother, I’ll take care of it.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Zoe nodded as she stood up and walked over to the scene. “Hey! Both of you shut up! Connor, I swear if you’re high I’m telling mom, now shut the fuck up, both of you!” she yelled.

 

Jared and Connor went silent. Jared smiled, looking at Zoe. “So you and your girlfriend can smooch in peace?” he teased. Zoe’s face reddened in embarrassment and anger. 

 

“S-shut up Kleinman! Not like you aren’t gay for Evan or Connor!” she hissed the reply quickly. Jared furrowed his brow.

 

“Asshole,” he muttered before Zoe went back to her table. The rest of lunch was quite peaceful. Zoe and Alana finished their lunches and were eating their rolls together. They cut them in half so they both got a taste of their own creation.

 

The bell rang as they finished their cake rolls. The day went on as normal. Same boring classes, same boring people, same boring lessons. The thing Zoe most looked forward too was her art class, her last class of the day.

 

She walked in and sat at her assigned desk. The desks were like easel/desk kind of tables. She sat her bag down beside her and picked up her phone. She got there a few minutes early so she decided to check on Alana.

 

 

**Zozo: hey bro hru atm**

 

**_Alanofworktodo is online._ **

 

**Alanofworktodo: pretty gud, u**

 

**Zozo: eh got to class early**

 

**Alanofworktodo: same, what class?**

 

**Zozo: artttt**

 

**Alanofworktodo: i got history :’- (**

 

**Zozo: the way u make emojis is so cute oml**

 

**Alanofworktodo: what can I say, they take after me~~**

 

**Zozo: :’’’)**

 

**Alanofworktodo: welp, imma go, mrs. hastlen is going to burn a hole in me with her eyes**

 

**Zozo: aww ok cya after school**

 

**_Alana is offline._ **

 

Zoe sighed as the bell rang for class. Students flooded in and sat down. The teacher, Mr. Dweight, put on his glasses and looked at the class. “Hello, students. Today we start a new assignment. Remember how I told you about that empty sketchbook you all have?” The class nodded.

 

“Well, now we are going to use it. Since it has exactly enough pages for the rest of the year, we are going to do an all year sketchbook assignment. Every day from this day to the end of the year, you are to fill one page each day, not including weekends.”

 

Zoe sighed as he explained the rest. Then, silence. Finally. Time to just… draw.

 

Later that night, Zoe was still sketching her picture before dinner. She loved to draw the tree. She drew a field with a huge tree and stars glittering in the sky, a girl sitting in the tree, pointing to the sky with another girl sitting next to her, that girls arm around the others. She was proud of it as she put her signature in the little corner.

 

“Zoe, Connor! Dinner’s ready!” she heard Cynthia yell. She hopped off her bed and walked down the stairs, Connor trudging behind her.

 

She got to the bottom and walked to the dinner table, bowls full of Mexican chili soup. Her mom was good at cooking, and healthy cooking to be exact. This was all gluten free and that shit, but this shit was good.

 

As soon as everyone sat down, Larry began, “So… how was your day, Connor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a bit to release! I was pretty busy!! I hoped you enjoyed!


	4. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy

A long silence approached. Connor sat there silently, not saying or doing anything. His hand shook. How was he supposed to respond to that?  _Oh, thanks for asking, I'm a fucking mess!_ Or,  _Give me therapy bitch!_ And lastly,  _Everything is so fucked up, I get high to forget all this stupid shit. Yeah, even before I started getting high I was the problem child, but no one ever thought to get him help, did they? Oh, but they did, for like a week, before giving up and just saying I was a closed case. So yeah, I'm doing lovely._ The last one seemed the best option for some reason.

Connor finally sighed. "... p-perfect," he stuttered and sat up. He was completely sober. He was thinking everything by himself. He walked out of the room and up the stairs. No one stopped him. Probably because they didn't care. Definitely, because they didn't care.

Connor sat on his bed, knees to his chest. "God... if anything, all I need is someone who cares..." he mumbled to himself. He lay back onto his pillows and stared out his window. Before he drifted off, his gaze locked with someone else's. That someone was walking up the street. Why at this time, he didn't know, but he couldn't ignore that distinct blue polo shirt---

Evan Hansen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me  
> i haven't been updating  
> i just kinda forgot  
> and  
> jfc i am super sorry guys ;w;  
> also sorry for the short chapter,  
> it's like,  
> 4:33 am and im dying  
> enjoy this sorta cliffhanger

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me. I'll try to post often!! Ily all!


End file.
